To Do What's Right
by AngaSong13
Summary: After seeing what happens to Daniel Bryan and multiple superstars on Raw. Some old friends of Hunter and the rest of the McMahon's, decide they have seen enough. Turn against Hunter to do what's right.
1. Chapter 1: NO NO NO!

**To Do What's Right**

**Summary: After seeing what happens to Daniel Bryan and multiple superstars on Raw. Some old friends of Hunter and the rest of the McMahon's, decide they have seen enough. Turn against Hunter to do what's right.**

Chapter: 1- No, No, No and I _mean _it this time.

**Daniel's POV**

I walked out onto the stage as Big Show, Titus, and a few others cheered me on. I pointed my fingers up into the air and yelled "YES!" The crowd echoed around me and before I knew it, they were jumping up with fingers in the air yelling "YES, YES, YES!" with me. I turned to the side and shuffle skipped down the ramp yelling 'Yes' with them. I was going to beat the Shield tonight. Hunter was going to get proven wrong about me.

I will show him that I _can _be WWE Champion. I know that the rest of the superstars weren't allowed to help me. But I didn't mind, if that was me on that stage, I wouldn't want to lose _my _job. But the fact was, I wasn't in that crowd. _I _am not a witness. _I _am not a weak-link. _I __**am Daniel Bryan. I am the WWE Champion. **_

I got into the ring and took off my shirt. Hell was going to be established to each and every single dammed one of those Shield members. Hunter and Randy were going to be next if I made it through this match tonight.

Then a sound tinted into my head _Sierra, Hotel , India , Echo , Lima, Delta, Shield.. _Alright, let the games and pain begin. I crouched down to my knees awaiting the first out of the three, Seth Rollins. He was the quickest of the group and one of the Tag Team Champions with the powerhouse of the group Roman Reigns. Dean Ambrose held the U.S Title around his waist. I let a groan sound in my throat as I saw the Tag Team Titles on each's shoulders.

I still hadnt forgotten about what happened at Extreme Rules. How me and Kane lost the belts. Kane clicked into my mind for a second. I hadn't paid any attention to him since the Wyatt Family attacked him and pushed him out of the Money in the Bank oppurtunity. A twing of guilt swept through me that if I had went out to help him, he would've been in the Money in the Bank match and maybe this would've never happened with Orton or Hunter.

I did visit Kane at the local hospital after the attack. Even the same night we had our match against each other because of Vince and Maddox, I went to see him in the Trainers room because after I left the ring, the family attacked again. He didn't want to see me though but I stubbornly refused to leave. I had no idea if we were on good terms or even friends anymore but I still considered him a close companion.

A voice startled me from my thoughts. "Daniel, are you ready to begin." Charles Robinsion asked me. I stared at him for a second before nodding and saying. "I'm ready…" Seth snorted and added "To lose?" My teeth gritted and Charles motioned for the bell to start the match. Here we go…

~Mid Match: 3 on 1 Gauntlet Match: Daniel Bryan v.s The Shield~

**No Point of View**

Daniel staggered to his feet, grasping the ropes to elavate his tired bones. Seth was also struggling to get up as well. The locker room was silent as they looked on, trying to resist the urge to go and help Daniel. The smaller man felt his arm yanked upwards and ready to be tossed in the corner. Almost as if he was a mechanical automaton and used to be thrown in the corner, he leapt up onto it and flipped over Rollin's head, landing on his feet. Seth whirled around and ran at Daniel, trying to knock him down with a clothesline. Daniel ducked under the arm and let the ropes act like a springboard and ran back at Seth and hit him with a lariat.

He used a parody of Shawn Micheals after he landed on the ground with Seth by doing a kick up. He was shaking with anticipation now and shaking his head up and down as the crowd leapt to their feet chanting 'Yes' over and over again. Seth was on his knees, wobbling back and forth. Daniel clenched his hands into fists and sent a kick into Seth's chest. "Yes!" he cried along with the crowd. He backed away before giving Rollins another kick. "Yes!" Another kick "Yes…" He could feel the other two Shield members getting frustrated. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Daniel backed away really far. "Oooooooh…" the crowd wounded up. The smaller man whipped his leg forward, attempting to kick Rollins into the skull. Suddenly he lost his footing to see that Seth dodged the jackhammer foot. Seth slid out of the ring.

~On The Top Rope~

Daniel tried to do a flying headbutt when Seth jumped up from his place on the mat and pulled Daniel's legs and Daniel fell onto the top rope. Seth tried to climb up and give him a superplex when the smaller man elbowed him and spun around him. While doing that he gripped him by the stomach and looked to the crowd, shaking his head yes. He could hear the commentators yelling. He leapt off with Seth doing a mega german suplex from the top rope. Seth cried out as he landed on his neck in pain.

Daniel got up and chanted 'Yes' loudly and stood in the corner. Seth staggered to his feet and weakly looked toward Daniel when the smaller man ran at him and lifted his knee up, hitting him in the skull. Seth dropped like a ton of bricks and Daniel covered him. Charles skid to the mat and slammed his hand down "1, 2, 3!" Daniel raised his hand in victory, breathing heavily. He then felt his head be pounded in the face by Dean Ambrose and when his arm came at him again he grabbed it and slapped in his submission hold.

Ambrose cried out and Reigns ran in and kicked Bryan, giving Daniel the win by disqualification. Daniel grabbed Roman's arm and applied the submission again when all the members started to attack him at once. He grunted as they attacked him brutally with the locker room not doing anything to stop it.

~Road Dogg's House~

Jessie sat in front of the T.V with popcorn in his hand and sat next to his longtime friends Billy Gunn and X-Pac. "Hey guys, got the popcorn." He said. When they didn't answer him he turned toward them and saw their eyes glued to the T.V in shock. Daniel Bryan was on the TV being attacked by the Shield. "What's going on!?" Jessie cried. Sean turned to him. "Hunter is once again a corperate freak…" Jessie's eyes went wide before slapping his palm and dragging down his face. "Oh no…" he said silently.

"Daniel Bryan is defenseless against all the members of the Shield and none of the locker room is going to help him!" Micheal Cole cried from the TV. "Yeah, they will be fired if they try to move, look at Big Show. A look of disgust on the giants face." Jerry remarked. The camera went back to the locker room. _I have Voices in my Head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me. _The three friends looked at each other in disgust as they saw Randy head for the ring. He got in and grabbed Daniel by the beard. He stood there for a second before grabbing him into a headlock. X-Pac turned away before he heard Daniel's neck crack against the mat out cold.

Daniel laid motionless in the middle of the ring, spasms flying through his muscles as he flinched every second. Billy turned to his two comrads as something felt familiar about this. They had watched Summerlsam but didn't think Triple H meant what he did. But they were wrong.

_~Wrestlemania 1999~_

_X-Pac landed the X-Factor onto Shane and went for the cover. He saw Chyna holding the referee by the shirt collar and he yelled to her. "I'm pinning Shane, let the ref go!" Suddenly a yank on his hair grabbed him and hauled him up. A kick to the groin was all it took. X-Pac doubled over into a bending position and X-Pac saw Hunter hooking his arms above his head and giving him the Pedigree. He felt Hunter roll him onto his back and pulling Shane's arm onto his chest. Shane won and regained the European Title. Hunter was part of the Corporation, betraying the fans and DX for money and business…_

Road Dogg put a hand on his shoulder and they all looked to each other. "We've gotta do something…" everyone nodded and they got ready.

~Newton Hospital~

Doctors rushed toward the front as Big Show carried a limp Daniel Bryan in, the faces of the locker room followed concerned for their friend. "Help! Our friend needs help!" Big Show yelled hoarsly. The nurses brought over a stretcher and felt his pulse. "What happened?" She choked out as she felt the weak pulse fading. After they told her what happened she gasped. She motioned for Show to carry Daniel and follow her.

~RM. 203~

The big man laid on the bed, a frown creased upon his face. His nurse walked in with a gentle smile on her face. "Sir, we've got your pain pills." She said softly before handing him two tablets and a glass of water. The man took them from her without smiling back and gulped them quickly down his throat. Suddenly another nurse ran in. "Joanie! Joanie! We need help, there is someone who has been badly hurt!" The taller nurse gasped "What happened!?" she asked quickly. "I will tell you after but his friend is carrying him with some others! They are very worried about him. And Joanie…" Her words got quieter…

"He is dying…" She said, barely a whisper emitting from her pink lips. Joanie nodded quickly and turned to the man in the bed. "Sir, I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay put…" She whisked out of the room with the other woman and heard some directions being ordered. The man turned his head to see a man standing there with others behind him, listening to the nurse's direction. The man gasped at who he saw.

The tall man was bald, wearing no more than a singlet, tears in his eyes. The man he was holding, had short more blonde than brown hair that looked very messy. Wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, a long beard, unconsious in the giant's arms. "Just please…" the giant whined along with the others behind him. "Help him…" The nurse nodded and cupped the giant's cheek "I'll do whatever I can…" she said softly before grabbing a stretcher. He placed the smaller man on it and she rushed him to the emergancy room.

Kane's eyes sparked with fury from his bed. He watched Daniel being rolled away. The others following, he clenched the bed sheets. His vision went red… Hunter, Randy, and the Shield were going to _pay, _and _that _was a promise.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This was a fight on if this story was actually gonna happen or not in my mind but my muses won. Yes X-Pac, Road Dogg, and Billy Gunn are the friends that are going to help. Yes, Kane and Daniel are still friends in this story, this will have different point of views. Until this feud ends, I am planning on adding events onto what I think would happen if the rest of DX got involved. Wouldn't that just be, as Zack Ryder would say… **_**SIIIIIIIICKKKKK! WOO WOO WOO, You Know It!**_

_**Zack: Yea!**_

_**Kane: I like where this is going!**_

_**Show: Curse my emotions**_

_**Daniel: Great story so far? YES YES YES**_

_**X-Pac: So phsyced and if you aint down with that we've got 2 WORDS FOR YA**_

_**Jessie and Billy: SUCKKKKK ITTT!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Coming to your Aid

**To Do What's Right**

**Summary: After seeing what happens to Daniel Bryan and multiple superstars on Raw. Some old friends of Hunter and the rest of the McMahon's, decide they have seen enough. Turn against Hunter to do what's right.**

Chapter 2: Coming to your Aid

~Next Sunday~

X-Pac, Billy, and Jessie got of their plane and headed for the WWE hotel. They paid for their room together and got ready for Raw tommorow night.

~6 Days Before: Monday~

The nurses in the room rushed around as Daniel Bryan choked desperatly, gasping for breath while the superstars stood by his bed with concern and worry flashing in their eyes. A nurse placed an oxygen mask onto his mouth and spoke to him gently. Big Show cringed as Daniel coughed harshly into the mask. Rob appeared at his side. "Relax Show, he can do this…" Big Show sighed and took deep breaths as Darren and Titus paced around the room. Dolph Ziggler raked his hands through his hair in frustration.

"How could Hunter even _think _about doing this to Daniel?" He murmered in exasperation. The rest of the locker room shrugged their shoulders, unable to answer. Daniel continued coughing and choking agaisnt the mask whith spasms still racking his muscles. Big Show watched as a doctor tried to get him to revive. "Clear!" Every 5 seconds the superstars heard those words. Big Show squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists. "Keep his breathing steady, ready _**clear**_." The doctor shouted orders. Big Show clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Time felt as if it stopped. Show promised that if Daniel died, Hunter would die next. His teeth seethed together and a harsh snarl ripped through the tight teeth. Rob sat down in the chair next to him. He could feel the waves of anger rippling off of the giant. Everyones eyes clenched shut trying to ignore the commotion in the room. Suddenly a harsh knock pounded on the door. Everyone jumped up, unsure if they should answer it. "Open… the…door…" A heavy hoarse voice sounded, almost mechanical. Everyone's heart stopped dead in its tracks. That voice was so familiar, scratchy in its own way. But this time the voice sounded like it was in pain.

Big Show got up and curled his hand around the doorknob. When he opened it he saw a man, the same height as him. Black hair, red half mask, and hospital clothes on him. _Kane… _The name rang in Big Show's ears. "Holy hell…" he murmured. The 'Big Red Machine' pushed by Show, startling the rest of the superstars. Both Usos were pushed aside by his giant arms. Dolph Ziggler dove out of the way before Kane got near him. Zack Ryder, having a long history with Kane, backed up. Kane was about to move further when he saw a familiar face. _Ponytail, singlet with a t-shirt on it… Hazel eyes, lanky legged, gentle face… Rob?! _ Kane thought with shock and fear glazed in his eyes.

The martial artist stood frozen for a minute, unable to decide what he should do. This man used to be his friend, this was the man that unmasked in front of him all those years ago. Who almost fricken burned him. But that was over with. Rob knew Kane was friends with Daniel for a bit. "Hey dude… uh… long time no see…" he squeaked out, his words barely even reaching Kane's ears. Kane stared down at Rob before sighing and raking a hand through his hair. "Is… he… okay?" The big man stuttered. Rob shrugged when a harsh cry came from the bed.

"Daniel, shhh! Its okay, Doc we are losing him!" A nurse shouted. The rest of the doctors and nurses surrounded the bed. Kane felt his head turn into pain. He crumpled to the ground and cradled his head between his arms, rocking back and forth. Rob got to his side immediately and without thinking, wrapped Kane up into hug. Kane shook violently while pressing himself up against Rob. Big Show covered his face with his hands and the rest of the supertars had torture in their eyes.

"We've got him…" A voice said…

~A few weeks Later {Daniel is healed, first appearnce of DX}~

Daniel looked better than ever. Well… lets say after Big Show was forced to knock him out or else the Shield would attack him and punish him. Smackdown was different. Daniel was facing Ryback and won by DQ when the Shield went to get involved. Triple H and Stephanie were outside the ring to make sure that Big Show, who was sitting at the commentary table, wouldn't get involved. They sat there with smirks plastered across their faces.

The Shield did a triple powerbomb on Daniel and Randy's music hit as he came down to the ring. He got ready for the RKO with Daniel's head between his arms.

"_**Oh, you didn't know…?!" **_ Something shouted from Titantron. Hunter's smirk curled into a shocked aghast look. _**"You're ass betta call somebody!" **_ 3 figures ran out from behind the curtain. Hunter almost fainted of shock and happiness. His best friends Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, and X-Pac ran down the ramp and into the ring. Hunter could hear Big Show curse "Shit…" The Shield smiled like little devils and threw Daniel Bryan to them. X-Pac caught him and held him up with both arms. The two stables stared at each other for a minute. Then DX looked down the weakened man that the Shield had brutally beaten. Suddenly X-Pac lifted his head up and turned to his teamates. They nodded to him and he curled his clicked and curled his tongue.

"SUCK IT!" he yelled and put Daniel on the ground and DX lunged at the Shield. The ring imploded and Hunter's jaw hung open with Stephanie is frozen shock. Big Show got up and clapped loudly. Billy Gunn sent Ambrose into a bending position and hit the Fame-asser on the fallen Shield member. Road Dogg did his Pumhandle Slam making the crowd go ballistic on Seth Rollins. Suddenly all that was left was Roman Reigns. The powerhouse of the Shield. Billy Gunn punched him and he spun toward Road Dogg who hit his famous Shake, Rattle, & Roll. He spun dizzily toward X-Pac who kicked him in the groin.

He bent over and X-Pac grabbed his head and jumped high in the air, and coming down with slamming his head into the mat with the X-Factor. But that wasn't done yet. Billy and Dogg dragged him toward the bottom rope and X-Pac got really excited. He DX crotch chopped not only at Reigns, but at Hunter and Steph also. Hunter's eyes went into a shocked look and X-Pac ran into the corner and leapt upon Roman with a bronco buster. When he finished the move the 3 members got in the middle of the ring and singnled the pryo of X's to go off as they did their crotch chops.

They helped the struggling Daniel Bryan to his feet and that's when Randy had the guts to go in the ring. Daniel tackled him down and he staggered. Daniel went into the corner and pointed his hands up in the air yelling 'Yes!"

**Daniel's POV**

I can't believe DX would do that to their friend. Hunter was their friend and they helped me anyway. "YES YES YES!" I cried with crowd behind me. I then saw the rest of the faces in the lockeroom on the stage smiling and chanting yes as well. DX was even chanting it. Randy got his feet and I ran at him and lifted my knee into the air and I felt his head crash into my knee and heard a snap. Good, he fricken deserved that. He fell the ground with a thump and as I turned around, I was eveloped into a DX hug with the 3 degenerates.

X-Pac then grabbed a microphone. "Hunter… The past is the past, you know as well as DX knows, that **BUSINESS IS A PIECE OF CRAP**!" Road Dogg took the mic from him. "And Hunter, my friend… You **MAY LIKE YO BUSINESS, BUT AS LONG AS THE BUSINESS STAYS, DX STAYS**!" Billy then took the mic. "And of course… If your not down with that… **WE GOT 2 WORDS FOR YA**!" He tossed the mic up into the air and the crowd leapt to their feet "**SUUUUUUUUUUCKK ITTT!" **Hunter gave up and gathered the Shield, Randy, and Steph to the back as the rest of face lockeroom came to celebrate with us.

Degeneration X was back and it looked like they were staying with us for a long time.

I just wish I knew if that was really Kane who was in the hospital room a few weeks back. All I remember seeing when I woke was flash of red go out the door. I just had to know if it was him…

**.:~*~.:**

_Can you picture DX coming back on Smackdown that night?_

_I sure can! I wish it actually happened (That would've been sick!)_

_Anyways sorry for the long wait! _

_School is just so much pressure. But on Columbus Day I will make an effort to update every story I haven't finished yet. ^^ _

_Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! _

_I would love chu all if you would review so that could feed me energy to keep writing daily or weekly. '3_


	3. Chapter 3: Crossing the Line

**To Do What's Right**

**Summary: After seeing what happens to Daniel Bryan and multiple superstars on Raw. Some old friends of Hunter and the rest of the McMahon's, decide they have seen enough. Turn against Hunter to do what's right.**

Chapter 3: Crossing the Line

**Last Time On **_**To Do What's Right: "**__Oh, you didn't know…?!" Something shouted from Titantron. Hunter's smirk curled into a shocked aghast look. "You're ass betta call somebody!" 3 figures ran out from behind the curtain. Hunter almost fainted of shock and happiness. His best friends Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, and X-Pac ran down the ramp and into the ring. The two stables stared at each other for a minute. Suddenly X-Pac lifted his head up and turned to his teamates. They nodded to him _

_"SUCK IT!" he yelled and put Daniel on the ground and DX lunged at the Shield. The ring imploded and Hunter's jaw hung open with Stephanie is frozen shock. Billy Gunn sent Ambrose into a bending position and hit the Fame-asser on the fallen Shield member. Road Dogg did his Pumhandle Slam on Seth Rollins. Suddenly all that was left was Roman Reigns.. Billy Gunn punched him and he spun toward Road Dogg who hit his famous Shake, Rattle, & Roll. He spun dizzily toward X-Pac who kicked him in the groin._

_X-Pac grabbed his head and jumped high in the air, and coming down with slamming his head into the mat with the X-Factor. Billy and Dogg dragged him toward the bottom rope and X-Pac DX crotch chopped not only at Reigns, but at Hunter and Steph also. Hunter's eyes went into a shocked look and X-Pac ran into the corner and leapt upon Roman with a bronco buster. When he finished the move the 3 members got in the middle of the ring and singnled the pryo of X's to go off as they did their crotch chops._

**.:~*~.:**

_~Locker Room w/Faces, DX, Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella~_

Daniel hugged Brie Bella close to him as she kept scolding him for almost dying a few weeks back, and almost getting ripped apart tonight. "I almost lost you Danny! Don't ever do that again!" The Locker Room was celerbrating on DX coming to aid their friend. "I'm sorry Brie, what can I do to make it up to you." He said gently trying not to lose character. She looked up at him. "Why don't you kiss me you little goatie…" Daniel's face twisted for a second before laughing and pressing his beared lips against hers. His tongue pushed through her mouth as he suckled onto her soft lips.

"Danny, your mustache and beard are too rough!" She complained playfully as he stroked her rich chocolate hair back with his hand. While he did that she tried to brush her hands through the messy dirty locks of his blonde pale scraggy beard. But the knots in the beard were too strong for her. "Ow, careful Brie, that kinda hurts you know." He said. Suddenly a spark of laughter rippled them and they turned around to see the Locker Room and DX there smiling at them. X-Pac walked up to Daniel and said "Man… you know you've gotta girl when she loves the beard." Daniel punched him playfully in the arm and said "Yea, she's one of a kind!" Before putting and arm around Brie's shoulders.

Suddenly a voice came out, "I thought RVD was one of kind?" Daniel reconzied the voice as Darren Young's. RVD chuckled before hitting him upside the head. "Ow, dude! Kidding, take a joke." Billy Gunn was looking at Dolph Ziggler. "So, you're the boy who stole my moves didn't ya?" Dolph gulped under his gaze and said "Well… urm… yes, well because… I was your biggest fan growing up." Billy gave him a straight face before surprising him and pulling him into a headlock, nooging him. "Arg! Billy!" The show off screeched as he felt his scalp being attacked.

Road Dogg chuckled "It feels great to back in my dog house! Time for the DX exterminators to come back!" He rubbed his hands together gleefully before turning to Daniel. "Knowing Hunter, he been like this before. One minute he's DX green, then the next minute he's Mr. Corprate Freak! Keep your pants on Daniel, this is like takin candy from a baby." He said. Daniel laughed loudly and noticed that Brie was no longer with him. "Brie? Brie!? Where are you?!" The locker room went dead. "Oh yea, she told me she was going to get something from the Diva's Locker Room." Zack Ryder piped up. Daniel nodded.

Brie left the Locker Room but when she walked out, someone grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall. She opened her mouh to let out a scream when a gloved hand clamped over her mouth. She looked to see who grabbed her and her heart stopped. Roman Reigns stood over her with the other two members lingering behind him. "Hey Beautiful… looking for me?" He asked seducivly "N-N-No…" she squeaked. Reigns laughed and leaned down toward her, she felt his hot breath against her neck. "Aw, that's to bad, cause I was looking for you…" He pressed himself up against her and reached out a hand to touch her cheek. He stroked her the tan skin gently before she reached up a hand and smacked it across his face.

"You disgusting perv! Get the hell away from me!" She yelled, half-screaming. She got up and ran toward the parking lot with the The Shield following. Brie ran into the streets as cars sped to a stop, brakes screeching. She sped to a stop when she was a few inches from falling into the ocean. Reigns snarled before grabbing her arm and yanking her up. He pinned her hands above her head and leaned close and inhaled her scent. "You don't get it do you…" he whispered huskily. He leaned down toward her lips, she tried to turn away but he grabbed her by the chin and forcefully turned her to look at him. She made a whine of protest. The sound didn't leave her mouth though.

…because a whirl of air flew by them and Reigns was on the ground. Brie slid to the ground in a fedal postion. The two other Shield members turned around, right into some fists. Billy Gunn came out of nowhere and smashed Roman in the face with his huge hands. Road Dogg was slamming Ambrose into the wall nearby. X-Pac was fighting off Seth. Brie brought her knees up to her face and shivered violently. Suddenly a shadow loomed above her and she looked up and saw Rob there. He knelt down beside the petrifyed Diva and touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey Brie, you okay?" She nodded her head at the martial artist nodded before a look of pain appeared on his face. Randy Orton stood there glaring angrily down at her. He reached down toward her and she screamed. Randy grabbed her hair and the Shield laughed.

…Suddenly a was heard "HEY!" Randy's head snapped up "Oh Shit…" he muttered as Daniel Bryan and DX ran towards them. Randy ran toward his gang type rental car and yelled to the Shield. "Get in!" Then Randy, Ambrose, Rollns, and Reigns jumped in and taunted DX and Daniel Bryan. Daniel was running after them down the road. "Damn you Randy! You are gonna fucking pay! You are gonna fucking die!" Daniel yelled as he chased the car. Randy laughed as Reigns sped around the corner, disappearing from sight.

_.: __**READ **__.:_

_Does that scene remind of you of something from 1999. Remember it was X-Pac vs Shane McMahon and the Mean Street Posse drove away with Shane in a car and Shane was taunting X-Pac outside and it took a corner. That's where I got this scene ^^ Does it ring a bell?! Anyways… CONTINUING ON_

Daniel smashed his fist on the pavement. "Daniel!" A voice called and Jessie [Road Dogg] was helping Brie over to Daniel. She walked dizzily and looked around if she were drunk. Daniel wrapped his arms around Brie and pressed her against him protectively. His eyes looked hard enough to kill. He kissed her fondly on the forehead and cooed words to her as the Locker Room stood behind them with shocked looks on their faces.

**Daniel's POV**

God fucking Dammit! Randy has gone too friggin far. NO NO NO NO NO! Randy you are going to pay the next time I see you.

I wrote a letter to Randy, The Shield, Stephanie, and especially Hunter…

_Dear Randy and Allies…,_

_You can __**hurt **__me… You can __**kill **__me… You can back me into a wall. You can make me bleed like a pig… You can cripple me… But you __**CANNOT **__ touch Brie without paying. You will pay for what you have done to her. And if you __**EVER **__lay another finger on her… I will kill you all! I don't care what kinda match you put me in. I don't care if you __**FIRE **__me… Hell… I don't care if you __**SUE **__me. You will ALL rot in a jailcell for everything you have done to me. __**NO! NO! NO! NO MORE!**_

___Daniel Bryan…_

**.:~*~.:**

_And it here we have a more serious Daniel Bryan we have never seen._

_So, um… if you don't like this Daniel let me know O.K?_

_Anyways, hope you liked the chapter.._

_Review Please!_

_Enjoy it &_

_Love :-_


End file.
